Does Love Really Last Forever?
by BartendinWufie
Summary: I wrote it a long time ago. You don't like it, don't read it. :| I'll be blunt this time. If you do, please review! ^_^
1. Does Love Really Last?

This story is a continuation of another story I wrote earlier this year that is called "Forever Love." (Which now I can't find. ;_;) Anyway, I'm using character names so the real names do not get out. Squall is a copy righted name of Final Fantasy VIII and I do not own it, but I do own all my other names unless I say otherwise. Now, of course the war, the F.B.I. detectives, and the smuggerls did not happen, but they each represent something. (At the end you'll see.) The joyful reunion and heartbreaking departure are ture.  
  
The story is a reunion between old friends from long ago who all fought together in a war. The story starts out with a joyous reunion, but how long will it last when two of the friends find out that the smuggelers they want are their friends?  
  
It was 10 years after the war and Squall Leonhart stood on a high cliff scanning the vast ocean before him.  
  
"Hey Squall!", a voice called. He slowly turned and saw his friend Becky Cane running toward him.  
  
"Hey. . . . Let me catch my breath. . .", she said panting as she reached him.  
  
"What are you doing out here?", Becky asked after a few moments of silence.  
  
"Just thinking. It's quiet, it's been so quiet since Sincerity and Aylea left after the war.", Squall replied still scanning the water closely.  
  
"Yeah. . . I wonder what they're doing right now. . . .", Becky said sitting down beside him.  
  
***  
  
"Detective T.K.! Detective Thwart!", The LD Commander barked coolly passing by their desks.  
  
"Yes?", Aylea answered sweetly.  
  
"Yeah, what is it now?", Sincerity answered a little harshly.  
  
"Best undercover detective and best FBI detective this town ever saw. You two have got yourselves an assignment.", the LD officer said icily.  
  
"Yes sir!", the tall blonde said. "Fine, fine. . .", the other woman answered.  
  
"All right, the assignment is this. . . .", he said as they walked down the hall together.  
  
A few hours later when Detective Thwart and Detective T.K. where getting ready to go, Detective Hart came up to them. "You ready? All you have to do is pretend you're interested in working for them and then you go and bust their butts!", he exclaimed slapping their backs nearly sending them toppling. Once they were seated on the plane, they started talking.  
  
"So, how long have you been on this job?", Sincerity asked Aylea, who was seated next to her.  
  
"Uh. . . 3 years, it's good to see you again Sincerity.", Aylea said.  
  
"It's good to see you again too.", Sincerity said leaning back and opening a book. *10 hours later* *THUMP!* The plane had landed quite hard.  
  
"Well, we're there, good old Blamb.", Sincerity said. Aylea followed close behind Sincerity as they gathered their luggage and headed for Sincerity's beach house.  
  
"Gosh, this house is beautiful.", Aylea commented once they were inside.  
  
"Thanks." Once they were settled they decided to explore the setting of their mission. The place looked vaguely familiar to them, but they couldn't quite figure it out.  
  
"Do you have the feeling we've been here before?", Aylea asked shivering.  
  
"Yeah. . . . I just don't know where. . .", Sincerity said.  
  
As they were walking along, Squall and Becky were about 5 feet away from them. :CRASH!: Sincerity and Aylea ran into someone or something. They all looked up to see familiar faces from long ago.  
  
"OMG! SQUALL?!?! BECKY?!?!"  
  
"SINCERITY?!?! AYLEA?!?!" They all hugged each other and they were all in the war together 10 years ago. After the war Sincerity and Aylea left because they couldn't face their terrible pasts and all the lives of their friends and family that had been lost, but Squall and Becky stayed behind. A few days later, Aylea and Sincerity found out that Squall and Becky were the smugglers they wanted. They both had to leave the country immediately.  
  
"Squall, Becky, you two HAVE to leave the country immediately."  
  
"Ok.."  
  
"Here, take these tickets and go!", Aylea said.  
  
"Wha-?", they both stammered.  
  
"You both need to get out of the country NOW! If you don't , I'm afraid your smuggling days will be over.", Sincerity said.  
  
"But how did you know we-?", Becky started to say.  
  
"That's not important right now, the important thing right is that you two go!" "We'll miss you..", Aylea said hugging them. Then the two went their separate ways.  
  
"Did we do the right thing", Aylea asked as they two walked into the sunset. Sincerity just shrugged her shoulders. As they headed home Sincerity looked into the sunset and a single tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"I love you Squall, please be safe, for me.", she whispered not realizing that was probably the last time she would ever see Squall alive again. . . .  
  
That concludes this PART of the story, I am currently working on the next part of the story. The war represents a fight between 2 of the people (in real life.) The FBI detectives represent the 2 people who were hurt by the fight and want to patch things up. The smugglers represent the other 2 people who want to patch things up, but are afraid. The story before was the "war" and everything that happened BEFORE all of this. The story after this is what happens AFTER all of this. 


	2. Love Never Lasts

Here is the second part of my story, this is what happens AFTER "Does Love Really Last Forever?" The story itself in a way goes along with the other story, but I think I'll write another version of this and keep it going, since this one just ends...There is a sudden twist of fate and this story deals with how they almost fix everything and then the detectives capture the smugglers, but then a sudden twist of events leaps in and they aren't able to do what they were supposed to do...  
  
This story is 12 years after the war, 2 years after Becky and Squall left the country. Detective Thwart and Detective T.K. are hot on their trail when a twist of events interrupts their plans, will the two detectives have the heart to put their two friends in jail or will they let fate take it's course?  
  
It was 2 years after Squall, Becky, Aylea, and Sincerity met up with each other. Squall and Becky had met up again and were in Korea on the black market on a smuggling business. Sincerity and Aylea were about to go to Korea on an undercover mission..  
  
*** "Agent T.K.! Agent Thwart!," Detective Sherwin barked.  
  
"Yes?," Agent Aylea Thwart answered.  
  
"Yeah, what?," Agent T.K. answered.  
  
"Best FBI agent and best undercover agent the town ever saw! You two have got yourselves an assignment!," The LD commanded.  
  
"What is it this time?," Agent T.K. snapped. She was sick of undercover assignments since the last mission they had. The LD glared at her over the top of his spectacles and she growled back.  
  
"You two will be undercover because we have just received word that two smugglers that were being held in the Chinese prison have escaped and have fled to Korea and are selling goods on the black market."  
  
As Agent Thwart and Agent T.K. were sitting at their desks, Thwart remarked," Wonder if it's Squall and Becky."  
  
"I'm sure it is, do they want to get caught?!"  
  
"I don't know, but let's do the case..." ***  
  
"Gold! Come and get your gold!," a merchant shouted as Sincerity and Aylea walked past.  
  
"So this is the black market?," Aylea asked Sincerity as they walked down the many rows of merchants.  
  
"Yes. Not a pretty sight sometimes." As she said that a fight broke out between two men.  
  
"Should we break it up?," Aylea asked amazed.  
  
"No, if we do, they'll suspect we're cops. Then we won't get any info. On the two crooks we're after.," Sincerity said as they walked by the two men fighting. As they kept walking, Sincerity saw there weren't as many smugglers as when she was there last time. "They're aren't as many crooks on the black market as when I was here last, although I still see some old faces and the same stuff."  
  
"What do you mean, When I was here last?," Aylea asked.  
  
"Oh, didn't I tell you? I have a criminal record.," Sincerity said casually walking ahead.  
  
"A WHAT?!," Aylea screeched running after her.  
  
"I have a criminal record, I was on the black market, one of the top smugglers."  
  
"So, what EXACTLY were you convicted for?"  
  
"Oh, the usual."  
  
"What exactly?"  
  
"Fine, if you must know, I'll tell you later."  
  
***  
  
[RING RING] "Hello?," Aylea answered sleepily.  
  
"Agent Thwart?," The LD barked.  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"What are you doing in bed still?! Get up!," The LD commanded.  
  
"Sir, it's 4:30 in the morning.," Aylea answered half awake.  
  
"That's the best time for the black market traders!"  
  
"Fine, fine. Whatever.," Aylea said hanging up the phone and rolling over and going back to sleep.  
  
[KNOCK KNOCK]  
  
"Mmm."  
  
[KNOCK KNOCK]  
  
"What?!"  
  
"It's me, Sincerity, let me in.," Sincerity called to her.  
  
"Fine, I'm coming." She got up and answered the door. "What?"  
  
"Did you get a call from the LD?," Sincerity asked sitting down.  
  
"Yes, he said we had to go down to the black market even though it's 4:30 in the morning!"  
  
"I suggest we do..," Sincerity said choosing her words very carefully.  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yes, get dressed and I'll show you why we needed to get down there earlier." As Aylea got dressed, Sincerity stood outside waiting for her and the moment Aylea stepped out the door, Sincerity dragged her down to the market place.  
  
"Now what's so important that I had to get dragged down here at 4:30 in the morning?!," Aylea snapped.  
  
"This.," Sincerity said pointing to a bloody body.  
  
"Hello, my name is Detective Lockhart.," the man beside the body said.  
  
"I'm Detective Aylea Twhart."  
  
"I'm Detective Sincerity Tachikawa."  
  
"Did you know that this body was already dead when we found it, but the blood was fresh, This body has been missing for 7 years, thank you for finding it.," Detective Lockhart said. Aylea and Sincerity looked at the body and saw it was Squall.  
  
"Omg. Do you see who it is Aylea?"  
  
"Yeah I do. And to think, we'll never see him again.." Becky came running up to them.  
  
"What did you do to him?!," she cried throwing herself over him.  
  
"We did nothing, he was like this when he was found here.," Detective Lockhart told her. Squall, Becky, Sincerity, and Aylea were all together once again. Suddenly a bright light shone down and a girl they once knew, but was lost came floating down.  
  
"Becky, Sincerity, Aylea, it's time to go home. You're all together once again.," the angel said smiling.  
  
"Wha-? I mean, how? What?," Becky said speechless.  
  
"What I mean is that you're all dead."  
  
"We're dead? How can we be dead?! I can't be dead!," Sincerity cried.  
  
"I needed you all here together so I could bring you all home, and I knew that someone killing Squall would do you trick, of course he wasn't really harmed because he was already dead.," the angel explained.  
  
"We were together at Blamb, why didn't we go home then?," Becky asked curiously.  
  
"Because Detective Twhart. . .," she said motioning to Aylea. "And Detective T.K. . . .," she said now motioning to Sincerity now, "found out what you two were doing and sent you out of the country, so I decide that you all should be together longer before you could go home, even if you didn't know that you were all here together." With a great flash of light, Squall came down.  
  
"Let's go home guys. Remember our promise? We wouldn't rest until all of us were buried in the same cemetery, and now we are, we cane go home.," Squall said leading Sincerity up. The angel led Becky up and the angel that was silent led Aylea up and in a great flash of light and explosion, they were gone and all was silent.  
  
"What just happened?," Detective Lockhart wondered aloud looking up to the sky. But he would never get an answer to his question.  
  
*** Hmmm, I doubt I'll continue this. Maybe I'll add a few more chapters with mischief and such! ^_~ Who knows... ( 


End file.
